Caretaker
by Sociopathic-Kitsune
Summary: I got bored with no internet unu
1. Sasuke and Naruto

Hey guys!  
Just for the record, I started this story on January 11th, 2013! I have no internet!

[317 words]  
First Chapter:  
Sasuke and Naruto

Kagome was woken by Naruto's frantically worried exclamations. She sighed, her brows coming together in worry. Sasuke had fallen asleep- she checked her watch...3 hours ago. Not nearly enough sleep for a child of six years...  
Her feet padding gently on the wooden floor, she started humming as to not alarm them. Opening the doors, her eyes softened as they met two watery pairs looking at her.  
"Ka..Kagome-chan, I don't know how to fix Sasuke," Naruto whimpered, burying his head into the raven boy's silk pajamas. She almost laughed as Sasuke looked a bit insulted, his Uchiha pride taking over at the word 'fix'.  
Kagome sat down on the queen bed, much too big for two boys, but whatever, because they were her babies and they deserved the best...and Naruto was known to kick in his sleep. She gently ruffled both of their heads, smiling softly. "Naruto," She said gently, leaning in a bit, "Sasuke is sad, and he has a good right to be. He doesn't need to be fixed, he was never broken, Naru, do you understand?"

"She never would have wanted this, Sasuke," Naruto whispered quietly, his eyes downcast. "You were never broken...don't you remember?"  
Sasuke's tombstone didn't answer, just laid there next to their foster mother's.  
Kakashi appeared, having been there all this time, and slowly walked Naruto away, his arm around his shoulders. Out of respect, the silver haired nin had his mask pulled down and both eyes showing.

Sasuke Uchiha  
Led astray by revenge  
One of the best men out there  
Brother of Naruto Uzumaki  
Son of Kagome Taishou

Kagome Taishou  
Took a hit for her sons  
Beloved medic  
Sister of Kakashi  
Mother of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha

"I'm sorry I killed you, Okaa-san," Sasuke murmured quietly, watching his brother.  
"Sasuke, I took that hit for you. Shut your mouth and watch your brother."  
Sasuke's lips twitched. "Yes, Okaa-san."


	2. Dean and Sammy

Chapter Two:  
Winchesters

Kagome turned around, setting the glass of orange juice next to Sam, before setting plates in front of the two boys that she was now taking care of. Technically, her cousins on her dad's side.  
"Eat up, you two," Kagome eyed them both worridly, tsking at their skinny bodies. "I'll fatten ya up."  
"We eat fine," Dean grumbled.  
Kagome gave him a pointed look, like 'oh, shut up, you big liar.' He looked away, shovelling the scrambled eggs into his mouth. His big cousin was scary.  
"You ready for school, squirt?" Dean asked, downing his juice.  
Sam raised a brow. "I thought you got expelled for yelling at Jessica Hollis."  
Kagome giggled, before shaking her head. "What'd she do?"  
"Uh-"  
"She dared her boyfriend to pants me," Sam admitted.  
"And then she and her friends called us poor, stupid yankees," Dean snorted in disgust, not noticing how his cousin's hands stopped washing the dishes.  
"She did, did she?" Dean and Sam looked up, surprised at the hollowness of her voice. Calmly, she set the plate down, then took off her gloves, turned the stove off, and then put on tennis shoes.  
"Kags?" Dean asked, his brow rising with each movement she made.  
"Where are you going?" Sam asked.  
"To Jessica Hollis' house," the reply came as the door slammed shut.  
The Winchesters looked at each other, eyes wide.  
"Shit," Dean swore softly.  
_

Kagome returned not twenty minutes afterwards, Sam already gone to school and Dean was reading-which he never did in front of Sammy. He shut the book and looked at her wearily, uneasy at the smile she wore.  
"What'd you do?"  
"Well, she called us poor, stupid yankees, right?"  
"Affirmative."  
"And we're not, right?"  
"Not since Sesshoumaru began backing us up, no."  
"So I only broke both of her arms."  
"What?!"


	3. Katniss and Prim

Chapter Three:  
Katniss and Prim

"Kat! I've got to go, I trust you'll be fine here?"  
Katniss smiled reassuringly, nodding. "Mm...I'm going hunting later, can you be back in a few hours?"  
"Of course."  
The door slid shut and it was quiet until Prim piped up, "What are we having for dinner, Katniss?"  
"Whatever we can find. And if we're lucky, Kagome might find a treat for you."  
Prim's eyes brightened and she petted her ugly cat, smiling softly to herself.

"Thank you so much, Peeta. Katniss and I are very thankful," Kagome smiled brightly at the younger boy's blush.  
"It wasn't any trouble..." He trailed off, and both knew what a piece of crock he was saying.  
It was so much trouble it wasn't even funny, but Kagome had given up her favorite dress in order to pay off Peeta's mother, lest she unleashed her wrath on her poor son.  
She kissed his cheek, then left with the small packages in hand.

At night, when Gale, Katniss, and Kagome woke Prim up, the first thing she did not expect to see was a bundle of candy and a small cake thrust into her face. Realizing something was on her bed, she looked in amazement at the three foot stuffed kitty, stuffed full of cotton.  
Katniss and Gale had offered to sacriffice more hunts, but Kagome glared at them until they conceded.  
Kagome had given up one dress, half of her braceletts, necklaces and other jewelry, and spent hours on that kitten instead of sleep.  
She watched as the three began to laugh and smile, and she smiled sadly, remembering her own kids, and how much it had hurt to watch them slowly die because she was too weak to stop the Capital.  
Shippou, Kanna, Kagura...Haku...  
Her babies..  
Suddenly, Prim's arms were around her waist, her face in Kagome's stomach, surprising her. Tears soaked through as the younger girl choked out her thanks.  
"It was worth it...your happiness over a bunch of stupid bracelettes any day."


	4. Harry Potter

Chapter Four:  
Harry Potter

"Harry, you are such a naughty child, you!" The little boy giggled as he dodged his adoptive mother's hands, which grabbed for his slippery form. "Whatever made you think it was okay to play in the mud?"  
"Snake's talkin' ta me!" The little boy cheerfully replied.  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "You little brat, just because Scales told you to, doesn't mean you listen!"  
A slithering noise came through the door as Scales slithered in, 'I regret nothing!' he hissed triumphantly.  
'Yeah, I know!' Kagome hissed back.  
Harry giggled.  
_

"Hey, sis?"  
"Hm?" Kagome's eyes slid over to Harry's nervous form.  
"Is Hogwarts fun?"  
Kagome nodded, smiling. "I went once before, so all of the staff knows me."  
"Why can't you grow up?" He asked again, not quite yet believing it.  
"I'm cursed." Kagome replied simply. They arrived at the platform, seeing a family of redheads. Her face split into a grin, and she hurried Harry along to greet them.  
"Molly! Arthur!" The two adults turned, and in surprise, saw one of their old friends.  
"Kagome?" Arthur blurted.  
"Kagome!" Molly Weasley jumped on the younger girl, picking her up and spinning her a bit.  
"Mum!" All five of their kids exclaimed, surprise written clearly on their faces.

"So, you're Harry Potter?" Ron whispered quietly, blinking in surprise.  
"Yeap." Harry lifted his bangs, showing the scar on his forehead, right above his glasses.  
Kagome smiled, ruffling her son/brother's hair and kissing his forehead, laughing when he scowled in embarrassment.  
Her baby was so adorable.


	5. Avengers

Chapter Five:  
Avengers (group)

Kagome sighed as Tony whimpered in her arms, uneasy. The other children were put to bed, except for Natasha. The red headed girl was staring into her tea, inhaling the scent. Her eyes darted up, and Kagome could see that she was nervous. "Is he okay?"  
"He's fine, sweetheart," Kagome answered automatically.  
"I want my daddy," Tony whispered.  
"He's dead, Tony."  
"Natash-"  
"I know." Tony's voice was soft. "I-...He used ta hit me and yell at me..." His eyes bubbled up with tears. "But he was always there. Even if he was mean he was family..."  
"But we're your family, Tony," Steve mumbled, sitting up in Kagome's large bed. He managed to get out of the covers before giving up and flopping back on the bed, tired out. "We're your family and family's forever." The words, slurred but clearly heard, made Tony still in Kagome's arms.  
"He's right, you know." Loki's green eyes looked like a cat's in the dark, nearly luminecent.  
Kagome smiled as Tony looked relieved.  
_

Loki peered up curiously as Kagome huffed angrily into the phone. "I don't care what you say, Fury, you are not getting those boys!"  
Boys. Not kids, so it didn't include Natasha. But if it didn't include Natasha, then why would they need Clint if he was human? Natasha was a super soldier, they clearly weren't aiming for that, so...  
It was going to be Steve, Loki, and Thor.  
If they didn't need Natasha, then they were going to do something with the genetics...  
They were going to be expirimented on, Loki realized with fear, pressing his face into Kagome's legs. She leaned down and pet his hair, reassuring him with her eyes that no matter what, she'd fight tooth and nail for them all.  
"It was your own fault this happened, Fury, SHIELD's fault, remember? They are going to be fine, if we need heroes we have...you know, Youkai. Sesshoumaru's troops. I will raise them correctly, you have my word. Yes. Fine," Here, her voice sounded impatient, "Yes, Fury-chan, I'll have Sesshoumaru and Kouga talk to the board, get new members assigned even if you'll leave me alone!" Kagome snapped her phone shut, then smiled and picked up Loki. "Hey," She cooed, smiling at his rolling eyes, "You wanna go to the park today?"  
Loki smiled, his mind already turning as he nodded eagerly.  
She's willing to fight for us...


	6. Edward and Alphonse

Chapter Six:  
Full Metal Alchemist

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. This is alchemy's first law of Equivilant Exchange.  
In those days, Trisha never really thought about it.

A thirty year old woman gazed out with pride at Edward's expression, his joy at finally seeing his brother. Then her smile turned sad after he realized what they'd lost.  
"Kagome! Kagome!" His arm was stretched out towards her, his eyes desperate and tears welling up once again, slowly falling down his face. Golden orbs met blue, and finally he cried out, so painfully, so heartbroken, the word nearly being wrenched from his lips when he yelled it, in front of everyone, Roy, Hawkeye, everyone at the army, even Hughes, and Al. "MOM!"  
Edward had his other arm wrapped tightly around Alphonse, unwilling to let go. When he went still, it scared the other Elric so much that he weakly hugged his brother. "It's okay..." Alphonse rasped, his eyes crinkled at the edges, tears slipping through the edges of his eyes. "I loved her too, Nii-san."  
Ed finally gave in and clung desperately to his brother, both of their eyes set on the image of their mother's best friend dissolving slowly into pinkish-red ash.  
"I loved her too, Nii-san."  
My lovely boys, a voice cooed.  
Their heads snapped up in surprise at the familiar voice. Brown and black hair mixed until it seemed it belonged to one person, two faces nearly touching, both adorned with crying, beautiful eyes, and large, proud smiles that spoke volumes. Hands clasped with one another, their identical blue dresses seemed to meld together as well, as though they were one being.  
"I-" Edward choked on his words. "Mom? Kagome?"  
We are one and the same, the figures answered softly, walking over to the huddled boys, kneeling next to them and stroking their heads lovingly. Behind her footprints, small puddles of light seemed to be lit as she gracefully walked over to her boys.  
"How?" Al blurted.  
Kagome-Trisha smiled, her eyes crinkling up just a tad. When I was a little girl, I knew something about me was strange. At times, I could feel another life in me. Never violent, but when the need arose, she would always help me. However, she was trapped, and that saddened me, poor Kagome, the small, trapped bird that could do so much if she were only free...So, I used a darker part of alchemy, and split my soul apart, but a problem I had arose; there was no body to place her in.  
That's where the Truth came in, offering a body so perfect for Kagome, exactly how I'd imagined her to be. Where I was plain, she was perfect.  
And where I was perfect, she was beautifully plain, so beautiful...  
So, I placed her soul in there, promising that I would shorten my lifespan if only she could be free...  
At her children's striken looks, Trisha-Kagome hugged them both, desperately. Oh! I never knew that I would have you, you two, my perfect angels, the best alchemists in the world! I never dreamed I would be blessed so much!  
So she died of her illness, continued Kagome-Trisha, her eyes narrowing in sorrow, fists tightened. She died so that I could live, and in her final breath she called me back, and I so desperately love your mother, boys, she is a part of me. She and I are one and the same, both and the only. Your father left her and she never told me, I was so surprised. Otherwise I would have brought you with me, taken better care...of everything. If she wasn't me, I'd say she was my sister. So peaceful, so beautiful the way she died... her grief stricken voice echoed around in the large room, making everyone freeze. I made it painless for her, took all of the pain and buried it in my soul, so deeply no one will find it...  
"We're one and the same," the two began to chant quietly, releasing their boys and stepping backwards. "Now and forever. One and the same. Now and forever." A bright light pierced through everything, and once the light had settled, only Kagome sat there, fallen on the ground.  
The two Elrics managed to hobble their way to her, eyes wide and uncaring of the stares they were getting. "Mom?" Alphonse's quiet voice seemed like a scream in the quiet stadium, like a glass shattering or a bomb exploding. She stirred, thank the Truth, and started sitting up, carefully, painfully, before Edward gently pushed her back down.  
"We need a medic!" He yelled over his shoulder. He gripped her hand tightly in his.  
"I'll be there for you,  
Now and Forever, my darlings."


	7. Hikaru and Kaoru

THIS IS A LONG ONE!  
Chapter Seven:  
OHHC  
Hikaru and Kaoru

"You two, come on! You have to come and eat something. Please don't let this little feud get any worse..." The two red heads refused to move, or even look at each other. Sighing, she grabbed a book from their large bookcase, immediantly knowing where to grab at.  
A door slid open, revealing a large room, a small house within a large mansion. She sat down on the bed and opened the at each other curiously, the twins walked over to her slowly and sat down on either side of her.  
"Once upon a time, in a far away place, but not so far you won't be abe to find it, lived a mommy and daddy, and their two little boys, who were so alike that they were often mistaken for each other.  
On the silvery, glossy page laid a watercolor of two smiling faces with an identical shock red hair. Next to them, smiling, was a woman that looked remarkably similar to the story teller.  
Kagome flipped the page, smiling softly as the door flipped closed and scared the twins into shrieking. "But to mommy, her boys were so different it was funny how everyone mixed them up, and she even let them trick people into believing her precious kids, joining along in 'Which one is Hikaru?' game. It was one of her favorites. The way her boys were so smart, so trickster like reminded her of how she used to be. What delightful pranksters they were!"  
The picture showed the twins in jester attire, cheerful little bells on their hats and juggling a trillion balls between themselves, grinning.  
Mommy decided that if she ever got into trouble, she would help Kaoru and Hikaru learn to defend themselves. Mommy's friend auntie Sango helped trained them in an age old art of demon fighting, Hikaru learning with Hiraikotsu and Kaoru learning with the scythe.  
They grew up strong and ready to fight if needed, and knew, no matter what...  
On and on she read, flipping the pages happily.  
A page from the end, Kagome suddenly shut the book, smiling from the dissapointed looks she got.  
"Well," demanded Hiakru, cross.  
"What does it say?" Kaoru finished curiously.  
Kagome hummed mysteriously, smiling as she hugged her sons  
_

"Haruhi!" Tamaki whined, crossing his arms and pouting.  
"Sempai," Haruhi tried explaining again, "Hikaru and Kaoru said I could look at their library, I want to read something if I can."  
Hikaru and Kaoru lifted their heads before snorting in amusement.  
Hunny grabbed a book, looking at the title; he seemed confused. "Hans Christian Andersons' Classic FairyTales? Nani?"  
Kyoya looked amused. "That doesn't seem your type of literature."  
Kaoru had a sleepy smile on his face, his head on Hikaru's were lying down, tired after school, on the large couch that could be mistaken for a bed. "Our (yawn)mother used to read that to us..."  
"Not exactly appropriate," Haruhi murmured, smiling. "I loved these stories as a little girl, though. The Little Mermaid was my favorite."  
Hiarku grinned, propping up on his elbows. "Mine's Jack the Dullard."  
Kaoru scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You only like it because at the end, he throws a shoe at him."  
Everyone laughed, and Hunny opened the book curiously. "What's your favorite, Kaoru?" He asked curiously.  
"She was Good for Nothing." He got up, smiling at how his brother whined from the air conditioning, and walked over to Hunny, flipping to a page. "It's a very good story."  
"Will you read it to us?" Tamaki's eyes were shining, strikingly similar in memory to his own.  
His mother laughed. "Of course, Kaoru-darling."  
He said nothing, just sat down by Hikaru and began to read. "The mayor stood at the open looked smart, for his shirt-frill, in which he had stuck a breast-pin, and his ruffles, were very fine..."

"'I work hard and suffer pain with my poor hands,' said she, 'but I do it willingly, that I may be able to bring you up honestly and truthfully, my dear boy.'"

"'The limbs of the laundress shook under her, and she said, 'I have stood too long in the cold water, and I have had nothing to eat the whole day since the morning, O kind Heaven, help me get home; I am burning a fever. Oh, my poor child,' and she burst into he, poor boy, wept also, as he sat alone by the river, near to and watching the damp linen."

"..'I like the boy very well; but the mother is good for nothing.'"

"'many thanks, you good soul,' she said to Martha. 'Now the boy is asleep, I will tell you is soon asleep. How gently and sweet he looks as he lies there with his eyes close! He does-" Kaoru's voice faltered, causing his brother to squeeze his arm comfortingly. "'He does not know how his mother has suffered; and Heaven grant he never may know it.'"

"'In His own time He will take me to Himself, but I know He will never forsake my boy-s.'" If anyone noticed the stuttered word, he accidental mispronounciation, no one told him, and for that he was grateful.

"'Oh, my poor mother!' he cried, while the tears rolled down his cheeks. 'Is it true what they say, that she was good for nothing?'  
'No, indeed, it is not true,' replied the old servant, raising her eyes to heaven; 'she was worth a great deal; I knew it years ago, and since the last night of her life I am more certain of it than ever. I say she was a good and worthy woman, and God, who is in heaven, knows I am speaking the truth, though the world may say, even now she was good for nothing.'" Kaoru stared off , looking at the bookcase, before doing something strange. He gently set the book down in his brother's lap, before standing up and walking to the large assortment of literature.  
"Kaoru?" Haruhi asked quietly. He flashed a smile in their direction, before his fingers danced across the book titles. It was no use; he had no recollection of the book's name! Closing his eyes, he murmured a incantation used to find something of value to the caster. Everyone but his brother looked at him strangely, then in surprise as the book flew towards his outstretched hand.  
"Kaoru-" Hikaru's voice sounded strangled, almost wounded at the sight of the old book in the hands of his twin. "That's..."  
The shelf swung around rapidly, nearly toppling the red head over. The large, familiar room was once again displayed, and the brothers quickly moved inside of it, their friends following hurridly. The door closed softly behind them, but despite Haruhi's shriek, no one paid any mind.  
The room was a large assortment of things; scrolls lay in the corner, toys on the bed, and a large painting of a huge group was hung on the wall. The painting contained three very tall men, one with long, white hair, another with shoulder length brown hair, and the third looked almost like the twins themselves with green eyes and shocking red hair. Then, in front of them, were three other people, Hikaru and Kaoru's aunt and uncle, and a middle person, with beautiful sparkling blue eyes and long black hair. In front of the raven haired woman were the twins, much younger, but easily distinguished.  
"Are those the Taishous?" Kyoya asked suddenly.  
"Mm," Hikaru confirmed. "We're related...in a sense."  
"It's complicated," added Kaoru, grinning.  
"Then the middle on is your mother," Mori murmured. They nodded. "Is that your father?"  
"No!" They laughed. "That's our half-brother, Shippou. He was adopted a long time before we came around." Hikaru looked a bit angry, "Our father cheated too much times for our mother to love him anymore. She loved us much more than he did." Kaoru looked apologetic, but Mori shrugged it off with a soft look in his eyes.  
Haruhi looked at the painting, her gaze lowered in sadness. "She's beautiful. You have her eyes-well not the color...but the kindness." Her eyes flashed at Kaoru, who clutched the book in his hands. "What's that book, Kaoru?"  
"It's a book our Mom wrote about us." He opened the cover, and a voice floated out.

"Once upon a time, in a far away place, but not so far you won't be able to find it, lived a mommy and daddy, and their two little boys, who were so alike that they were often mistaken for each other."  
Two childlike shrieks were heard, then uneasy giggles.  
"She was recording this when she showed us the book..." Hikaru whispered.  
But to mommy, her boys were so different it was funny how everyone mixed them up, and she even let them trick people into believing her precious kids, joining along in 'Which one is Hikaru?' game. It was one of her favorites. The way her boys were so smart, so trickster like reminded her of how she used to be. What delightful pranksters they were!"  
"Like, one time, Hikaru tried to blame Kaoru for taking mommy's water coloring set, and felt guilty about it for a week. Suddenly, all stacked up in a neat pile, were paintings of Hikaru and Kaoru-some even included mommy!"  
"Another time, Kaoru had accidentally wandered into his daddy's study, and when daddy found out someone had written on his notebook, he tried blaming it on our cat!"  
Everyone smiled. Laughing at the memories the wonderful mother had made, ignoring the magic questions for now, just laughing and smiling and a little bit of heartbreak at the end, when her voice sounded strained, saddened just a bit.  
"Mommy decided that if she ever got into trouble, she would help Kaoru and Hikaru learn to defend themselves. Mommy's friend auntie Sango helped trained them in an age old art of demon fighting, Hikaru learning with Hiraikotsu and Kaoru learning with the scythe.  
They grew up strong and ready to fight if needed, and knew, no matter what..."  
"Well?"  
"What does it say?"  
"Hmmm," Came the woman's hum.  
It cut off, and the twins weakened with disappointment.  
Suddenly a new, breatheless installment in the book came to life. "That I would love them, forever and always. Kaoru, take care of your brother, he's reckless- and Hikaru, take Kaoru out to play regularly, he gets caught up with books too often. No matter what you do, no matter who you love, I will accept you with open arms when we see each other again. I love you, I love you, I love you."  
Kaoru's hand tightened in Hikaru's. It's like she always knew...  
Love you too, mom.  
I love you,  
I love you,  
I love you.


	8. Ciel

Chapter Eight:  
Kuroshitsuji  
Ciel Phantomhive

Ciel still saw her.  
His mother, he means. She was in the walls of the manor she'd died in, she was the one who wept when he returned, elated and yet devastated at what her child had suffered, who had silently comforted him when Auntie Red died, when Elizabeth was nearly killed, when he was tired and alone, and when Sebastian, on those rare occasions, truly scared him.  
Sebastian saw her too. When he scared her child too much that day, causing her to zap him just a bit, her pale form nearly pink with anger. When she was lonely, when someone in the manor was about to do something incredibly stupid, when he was a bit lonely. She spoke with him, pleaded with him, to not take her baby's soul, to take the phantom jewel in her room, still undestroyed.  
The day he gave in, the day Ciel became a demon, his mum was cradelling his head, gently, smiling softly as he stayed younger and people grew older all around.  
Ciel adored his mum, even if she chose to stay hidden at times, even if she was slightly saddened at the choice he'd made in bringing her back, forever.  
"Ciel!" Kagome burst through the door, cheerfully dragging Sebastian and a platter of cakes with her. "Ciel, we've baked some cakes!"  
Ciel sighed, setting down his paperwork in order to look at his mother amusedly. He could never say no, not to them. he pressed a number on the dial, calling out to his secretary to hold all of his calls. He was glad his mother was so used to-more than old England, strangely enough-this era, than the one he was born in.  
Kagome dragged Sebastian down with her, much to his amusement, and began to eat at once. Sebastian rolled his eyes, the end of his lips upturned, and slowly began to chew his way through the one cake he could stand, which ironically was named devil's food cake. Ciel savored his chocolate pastry, centuries not able to diminish his sweet tooth.  
Ciel adored his mum, and Sebastian grudgingly admitted he did too.


	9. Sherlock and Mycroft

Chapter Nine:  
BBC Sherlock  
Sherlock Holmes

"I'm sorry Sherlock. I-I couldn't, I just...I just couldn't bear it if you actually-I!" The woman's voice broke in a hitch, her blue eyes filled with tears. couldn't touch her child, her baby, her Sherlock, because...  
Because, what if he wasn't real?  
Her throat made a choking noise, her hands flew up to cover her mouth but she couldn't cover her eyes because even if he wasn't real she was seeing him, and she never wanted to let him go and disappear, and John was next to him, too, looking surprised worried comforted saddened excited anxious about her reactions. What if John died too what if he left for his love and he nevernevernever came back and she was so scared, so scarred from what they had done to her, they had killed her.  
"Sherlock." With that one word, Kagome collapsed on the ground, her hands fisted in her hair, near her temples, and she screamed, a long, painfilled wail. Screaming screaming screaming Mycroft I want Mycroft Mycroft where is my baby where is our Sherlock why are their ghosts here Sherlocksherlocksherlocksherlocksherlock WHERE ARE YOU? John needs you Mycroft needs you I need you Sherlocklocklocklock!  
Sherlock let go of John's hand, and rushed over to his petite mother. He cradelled her gently, and John did [pretend to] not see teardrops ruching down beautiful cheekbones and papery thin skin.  
[[Mycroft]] Did not see tears coming out of his own eyes.  
[[Neither did John]]  
"Sherlock."


	10. Jack Frost

Chapter Ten:  
Rise of the Guardians:  
Jack Frost

Kagome laughed as she slid along the loop-de-loop of ice her son had made her, her hair flapping in the wind behind her, silver strands waving happily.  
It was rare that two Guardians were drafted from the same era, and that they were related. True, Kagome had been immortal before, but now she was a Guardian. The man in the moon said so, and so, appointed her with the power of Happiness.  
She was, in short, a Fairy Godmother.  
So, obviously, she and the Guardian of Fun would be paired up.  
"Jack!" She sang, smiling brightly, opening her arms up for a hug. Jack laughed, before obliging. Smiling, he nuzzled into her hair, smug that since she was shorter, he looked older than his mother. "Where've you been all my life?" He laughed, smiling.  
"Watching your sister," Kagome replied. Jack stilled, before another smile bloomed on his face. "And you've been watching her decendants, haven't you?"  
The frost spirit snapped from his muse. "What?"  
"Jamie is related to your sister, Jack." Kagome's smile was tired now, but as always, a bit of joy splayed on her lips. "Which means you've been watching your great-great-great-...it's a lot of greats...anyhow, he's your distant nephew."  
Jack's head lifted from her shoulders and he looked at her, his eyes burning. "You serious?" He asked.  
Kagome nodded, and Jack grinned again, whooping in joy, and he picked up his mother to swing her around in unadulterated joy.  
Joy that was so pure, his mother felt it would make her heart burst. Kagome smiled.


End file.
